Thanks (Stony Fanfic)
by Oh-Sugar-Hon3y-Ic3-T3a
Summary: Steve decides to show Tony how he feels, and kisses Tony.


Steve had been in the gym for a majority of the day, and hadn't really been planning on leaving anytime soon. Not because he wanted to train, but because he was confused and was trying to figure some shit out. If Tony had been there, he probably would have made some snarky comment similar to,  
"When isn't Steve confused about something?," but he wasn't here, so that didn't really matter. What did matter was the fact that Steve had been talking to Tony last night, and suddenly he was blindsided at the realization that he was in love with Tony.

It hadn't been a simple, "Oh, I like this guy." No, it had been an, "Oops, I was crossing the road at four thirty in the morning and I thought the eighteen wheeler truck had seen me, but it hadn't and it just made beautiful tire imprints across my body." It was a "Holy shit, did that seriously just happen?" Kind of moment, and Steve knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret, mostly because Tony was really good at figuring things out, not to mention Steve's terrible ability at not being able to keep secrets secret and atrocious acting skills.

He knew he had to tell him, or at least do something that would tell Tony that he liked him because it would be a lot worse if he just waited for Tony to figure it out as Tony was incredibly dense with things like this. He knew that a verbal confession would probably be drowned out by a sea of rambling, and stuttering on his part, so he knew that he had to do something else, preferably something that didn't involve words. Just because Steve could give a great speech at a S.H.E.I.L.D meeting, didn't mean that translated into his personal life. It was actually kind of pitiful how bad he was at saying what he meant outside of work, which was why Tony and himself hadn't exactly hit it off before.

Steve settled on a kiss because what else was he supposed to do? He definitely wasn't an expert on relationships. Honestly, the closest he had ever gotten to a relationship was what he had had with Peggy, and they hadn't even gone on a date. Steve knew that this was probably the most stupid and reckless thing he ever decided to do, besides crashing that spaceship into the freezing depths of the ocean, but what the hell? Why not?  
Steve decided it was now, or never, and rinsed himself off in the gym shower to get rid of sweat that had been forming in layers from the hours of continuous exercise.

After, he had finished there, he proceeded to the kitchen, trying to stall himself from doing the inevitable by getting a bite to eat, but that backfired. Of course, the one time Steve actually wanted Tony to be in his lab, he wasn't.  
Steve tried not to draw any unwanted attention to himself as he crept into the kitchen, but someone had decided to put an imaginary trip wire on the kitchen door way, and Steve fell flat on his face in the most ungraceful way imaginable.  
Tony turned his head just in time to see Steve fall dramatically on the floor. Tony laughs, and then asks, "Steve? Are you okay?" As he walks over to help him up.

Steve only groans in response as he is pulled into a standing position by Tony, who still found the whole ordeal pretty hilarious. "Well, nothing's broken, besides my dignity," Steve replies jokingly to Tony, though he mentally slaps himself. Way to be smooth, Steve, the only thing that could have made this worse was if Steve had actually hurt himself. He'd still probably never live this down, especially because it was Tony who had witnessed it.

Tony grins widely, "Well, that's good."

Steve smiles in return, glad Tony hadn't made some mean bout at Steve's temporary clumsiness.

"So what made you finally decide to leave the gym? You've been in there brooding all day or something," Tony questioned curiously.

Steve felt his face redden, he hadn't expected Tony to be so blunt, or really, to notice his absence at all. "I wasn't brooding, I was just thinking deeply," Steve protested defensively.

"Really? About what?" Tony asks a little interested.

Steve shifts his weight nervously, "Honestly?"

"Honestly," Tony confirms.

"You," Steve stated, quietly.

Tony's face lights up with surprise. "What were you thinking about that has to do with me that would take all day to think about?" Tony wonders aloud.  
Steve knew that words would get him nowhere in this situation, so he quickly gathers the courage to kiss Tony.

When he does, Tony is no doubt surprised, but definitely doesn't object. The kiss doesn't last much longer than the amount of time it took for Steve to put his lips on Tony's, but it was okay, Tony got the message.

Tony, unsure what to say, stands there a second just pleasantly surprised, but then realizes he has to say something. "T-thanks," Tony says stupidly and mentally slaps himself in the face.

Steve laughs a little at his response, then answers, "You know I'm a little rusty with the whole kissing thing, but I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to say 'thanks'."

Tony blushes involuntarily. "There's worse things that I could have said," Tony defends.

Steve shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah, I guess you're right. How about we try again, and then you can answer correctly?"

Tony nods his head, and Steve pressed his lips to Tony's once again, but lingers a bit longer this time. He pulls back and waits for a real answer.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Tony asks gruffly, "Kiss me again, you idiot."  
Steve grins goofily, and happily complies. Tony kisses him back, moving his lips against Steve's. He bites Steve's lip, and Steve opens his mouth, deepening the kiss. They eventually break apart, and look at each other longingly.

Tony pulls Steve closer to him, sliding his arms around Steve's waist and peppering kisses along his neck and shoulder. "I love you, Steve."

Steve looks at him shocked for a moment, then quickly replies, "I love you, too." Steve pulls Tony even closer, and kisses Tony once more.

"Oh, for God's sake, will you guys please get a room already?" Steve, and Tony jump when they hear the unexpected voice of Clint coming from on top the fridge.

"H-how long have you been there?" Steve gapes, more than a little embarrassed.

"Way too long," Clint smirked as he jumped off the fridge. "Yeah, I'm gonna leave, now, I'm not really needed here. You guys just continue whatever it is you were, you know, doing."

They both blush, and Tony mutters, "Sh-shut up," as he pushes him out of the kitchen forcefully. They follow him out to make sure he doesn't find somewhere else to spy on them.

Clint loiters around at first, knowing that he was interrupting them, and it was irritating them. After, a few more minutes of countless death glares from both Tony, and Steve (mostly Tony), he starts to leave. Of course, not before he shouts as loud as possible, "Steve and Tony kissing in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Just to be obnoxious.

Steve shakes his head, grinning when Tony mutters some offensive insult towards Clint. "Well, it's not like he's wrong," Steve said confidently, pressing his lips on Tony's. Tony reciprocates, kissing him back, smiling into the kiss.  
They break the kiss slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Tony agrees grinning.

FIN


End file.
